Ryan Clarke
Ryan Clarke'His full name was revealed in ''There's a Mummy on Main Street. is a recurring character and a creation of Malivore who made his debut in the eighth episode of . After he was released from Malivore for a second time, he took on the disguise of Professor Rupert Vardemus and infiltrated the Salvatore Boarding School after Alaric was voted out of his position by the student honor council. Early History The being eventually known as Ryan Clarke was born of the entity known as Malivore. Malivore created Ryan by combining together his own body, a composition of mud and the raw organic material of numerous monsters that it had absorbed, and mud on the ground in a attempt to create a progeny. Sadly Ryan, like the other attempts before it, was considered a failure for his infertility and thus abandoned. Growing resentful Ryan rounded up the descendants of his 'father's' original followers and convinced them to turn on him, making a deal with a coven of witches to trap Malivore by transforming him into a sludge like form. The cult Ryan had started would evolve into Triad Industries who continued what they believed to be their god's purpose: expunging super natural life from the Earth by tossing them into the inter-dimensional pit their god had become. Sadly, power corrupts as they say. Triad's definition of "monster" rapidly expanded to include anyone who disagreed with them and anyone who stood in their way, with the solution each and every time being to toss them into the pit and lead the world to forget that they ever existed. Guilt stricken Ryan attempted to return to his father's body but Malivore remained silent to his attempt at reconciliation. However, eighteen years ago when Seylah Chelon was thrown into the pit and spat out two years later pregnant with Malivore's perfect offspring, Ryan was spat out as well to act as protector for the child. Throughout Legacies Series |-|Season One= In Maybe I Should Start From The End, Ryan, disguised as a technician for Poppy Lane Gas Company, surveys Seylah Chelon's house. As men roam around the yard, he spots Alaric and Hope stopping their vehicle and then walking up to him, wanting to ask some questions. Ryan wonders if they know who lives at the house with the "gas leak" but Alaric ignore the question and asks for directions to the highway, that they're lost. Ryan gives them the directs they seek and eyes them suspiciously as they drive off. Later that night, after Seylah jumps into the pit, he asks the on site Triad Technician what went through. All he's able to tell him is that it's human sized, but given the affects of the pit, he wouldn't remember even if he knew. All he can give Ryan is a photo of a young woman holding a baby; Seylah with Landon. When Ryan inspects the picture closer, he seems to recognize the women and a sinister glance crosses his face. To tie up loose ends, he kicks the technician into the pit. In What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams?, he asks a security guard for the file on Seylah and when he sees that she has no record there, he asks to go to the backup files, for at first isn't allowed as he isn't a senior member. He relays a password to the guard and is allowed back, and he eventually finds Seylah's file, which reports as "absorbed". When the guard comes in to see if he found anything, Ryan tells him he didn't and stashes the file in the back of his pants. He then visits Hector and Maria Gonzales to ask about Landon, and is told he lives in Virginia. When he reveals information that they still get subsidy checks despite Landon and Rafael not living with them anymore, they let him in when he asks if they have any of Landon's belongings he could see. In There's a Mummy on Main Street, Ryan runs into the Salvatore School Group and reveals he knows that Hope and Alaric lied about their real identities to him the first time they met, but tells he doesn't care about that as he's part of a Supernatural clean up company enlisting their help to get rid of a supernatural plague although they help out they don't trust him. He makes a subtle threat gearing towards the school to Alaric who gets on high alert of cautionary because of this. In Let's Just Finish the Dance, he unleashes Nia to capture Landon, threatening her family if she failed to do so. Later it's revealed that he's associated with MG's mother Veronica. In I'll Tell You a Story, Ryan tells Landon the story of Malivore. He reveals that Malivore was created as a golem by a witch, a vampire, and a werewolf in order to stop other supernaturals from attacking humans. After absorbing countless supernaturals, Malivore became self-aware and refused to allow its creators to destroy it. Malivore then attempted to create more golems, but all of them were failures, who lacked its abilities. One such failure was Ryan himself, made to look human. Resentful for being rejected, Ryan convinced humans to destroy Malivore, overseeing the ritual that turned Malivore into a puddle. He has since realized his mistake and has been working to free his father using the three keys, after infiltrating Triad Industries. He also tells Landon as more humans were thrown in, he absorbed enough of their genetic material to be able to reproduce, culminating in impregnating Seylah Chelon, which makes Landon Malivore's son and his half-brother. Ryan learns from Landon that the last key is a golden chalice, and they leave to find it. In There's Always a Loophole, to protect Landon, Hope cast a simple spell she learned in grade school, which Ryan mimics every move she makes. After expressing glee in it, Hope magically makes Ryan to commit suicide as she jumps into the pit ensuring Landon's safety and erasing the traces Ryan left in his lifetime, furthermore stopping his plans to bring his and Landon's father back into existence. |-|Season Two= In I'll Never Give Up Hope, he grabs Hope from being sucked into an unknown vortex and tries to reason with her about helping each other to escape, but she doesn't listen and walks away. After getting angry with Hope in not listening, he reasons with her again that they should try to help each other and are plagued by creatures that are trapped in Malivore. He then argues with her about what has happened and she silences him with a spell and he's compelled to tell the truth. He tells her that when she does magic, Malivore is trying to expel her as she is toxic to him and Ryan is trying to escape along with her, but Malivore continues to torture him in not leaving. When Hope is ready to be expelled, Ryan tries to reason with her to let him go with her, but she apologizes to him as she can't. Afterwards, Ryan tells his father that while he won't believe he'll raise him from perdition, he will destroy Hope for him. In This Year Will Be Different, unbeknownst to others, Ryan has taken the form of Professor Vardemus. In his disguise, he is introduced to his position as Headmaster at the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted. Dorian introduces him to his office and he is instantly repulsed, using a glamour to hide the disrepair and bland furniture. He gives a speech to the school, telling them that it is their time to shine and there will eventually be a time wherein they will no longer have to hide in the shadows. With this, he presents Landon Kirby with an award for defeating Malivore, thanking him. Later, still under the guise of Professor Vardemus, he notices Josie Saltzman perform a spell to make a fellow student's nose bleed. He gives her a stern look, but does not discipline her. At night when she is making a snack before bed, he approaches her and gives her advice on spells and how she can easily get away with them by delaying their reaction. He further tells her that he is developing a new curriculum for advanced students that will be invite only and she is his first recruit. In You Remind Me of Someone I Used to Know, Ryan, as Professor Vardemus, readies the Salvatore School for the Annual Charity Football Game with Mystic Falls High School. He tells them that they are free to use their magic this year, however, and must win the game at all costs — a notion that excites Kaleb but frightens Josie and Landon, who is selected as the quarterback. On the field, "Vardemus" is excited to see that the Salvatore School is finally winning the match, but is surprised when the game finally turns around as the students stop using their magic. He questions the students at half time, telling them that they must win the game, but is approached by Alaric, who questions his motives. Fearing that they will lose the game, "Vardemus" hands Josie a spell on the field. When she casts the spell, it snaps Ethan's arm, essentially throwing away his scholarship and surprises Josie herself. Alaric witnesses this, and later confronts Ryan, as Vardemus, about it. Ryan bans Alaric from the school grounds and suggests that Alaric could enroll Josie and Lizzie into public school. Alaric takes particular offense to his suggestion and punches him, starting a fight between the Stallions and the Timberwolves. That night, Ryan find the dead shunka, killed earlier, and consumes it. In Since When Do You Speak Japanese?, Ryan visits Josie in her room under the guise of Vardemus. Josie is examining her arm, which is suffering adverse effects of the dark magic that she has performed under Ryan's guidance. Ryan pleads with Josie not to limit herself in her magical abilities, however it is no use, and Josie tells Ryan that she will no longer perform dark magic. She also refuses when he tells her that he has something to soothe the adverse effects she is feeling from the dark magic. At the end of the day, after performing another dark spell, Josie visits Ryan and asks for something to soothe the affects she is feeling. He shows her a dark object shaped as an hourglass and tells her that it is a "mora miserium". He explains that it will absorb all of the adverse effects she is feeling, and she will be fine as long as the hourglass does not break. With this, she transfers all of the effects into the hourglass. In Screw Endgame, Ryan and Josie are talking when Alaric arrives at the school, worried about Josie and Lizzie as the two both missed dinner. Ryan reminds him, under the guise of Vardmeus, that he is banned from school grounds. Alaric, however, reveals that he has already spoken to Sheriff Mac and is allowed on the premises under these circumstances. Later, Alaric invites Clarke to the Mystic Tap for a drink. Alaric apologizes and explains that he is going to take a back seat, as long as "Vardemus" ensures his daughters safety. Clarke obliges and Alaric leaves. Clarke notices the Keeper enter the bar, and removes his ring, revealing that Rupert Vardemus is simply a disguise. He introduces himself to the Keeper, but begins to absorb her. It is unknown if she is killed or not. In It Will All Be Painfully Clear Soon Enough, Clarke has again resumed the disguise of Professor Vardemus. Josie and Landon enquire about a plan to close the Malivore portal that they have devised. Clarke is hesitant, but agrees that the plan could work. With this, he hands the two a trident and explains how they can succeed with their plan. Later, Josie meets with "Vardemus" and explains that she feels angry and an abundance of emotion — perhaps attributed to the ambiguity surrounding her situation with Landon. Clarke tells her that she can channel all of her emotion into the trident seen earlier, but it requires dark magic. Josie obliges and begins the transfer, but notices that "Vardemus'" ring stops working and Clarke is revealed. She passes out before she is able to comment, however. Now publicly exposed, Clarke devises his plan to take over Hope's body with the trident. When Alaric leaves her room, he shows himself to her and shackles her with the magic-suppression cuffs on her. He explains his situation, and his plan to implant his subconscious into her. She is able to briefly escape, however, and uses his ring to project an illusion of her running off. In reality, she hides under the bed, but Clarke quickly realizes this. He chases her out of the window, and believes himself to have the upper hand, however he is attacked by Simulandon — who he believes to be the real Landon. The two fight and instead of transferring himself to Hope, he implants himself in Simulandon. Hope blasts him shortly after. Clarke's body is seen being dragged to the Salvatore Crypt by the zombie-Jogger. In This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent, Clarke is being held in the werewolf transition space beneath the school. He has resumed his original identity due to an illusion spell cast by Hope. He pleads with Hope to let him go, however she refuses, reminding him that he will be dead by nightfall. When everyone at the school becomes merry, Hope asks Clarke for advice on what monster could be causing it. She lets him out of the transition space, and he throws a wish in the fire. Hope questions what the wish was, and binds him to the library, however he refuses to tell her until she magically threatens him. When the Krampus arrives later, it is revealed that his wish was for Malivore to send something to save him; he quickly realizes that Malivore is not going to save him. At the end of the day, he tells Hope that he has changed, and she casts a truth spell on him. He agrees to throw himself into the Malivore pit, and Hope allows this. He calls her from a payphone in the Town Square and — as an adverse effect of the truth spell — tells her that he never hated her. As he is about to jump into the Malivore portal, he is decapitated by the Necromancer, who throws his head into the portal, closing it. Personality He is very mysterious and calculating. He is intelligent and sneaky as he used information on the Gonzales' to let him in, and hid Seylah's file on the guard. He also showed that despite not being a senior member of Triad Industries, he knows the password to go to the backup files. He also showed little care in what happened to a co-worker of his when he kicked him into the pit, despite the co-worker having not done anything offensive to him. Physical Appearance Ryan is a somewhat tall man with an athletic build. He is usually seen wearing dark colored business suits, but when the situation calls for it, he'll wear a disguise to find more information on what he's looking for. He has brown eyes and short dark brown hair that is somewhat messy-curly. Relationships * Ryan and Hope (Frenemies/Former Allies) * Ryan and Alaric (Frenemies/Former Allies) * Certain Students of the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted (Frenemies/Former Allies) Powers and Abilities Ryan possesses the standard powers and abilities of a golem. Weaknesses Ryan has the typical weaknesses of a golem. Appearances '''Season One *''Maybe I Should Start From The End'' *''What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams?'' *''There's a Mummy on Main Street'' *''The Boy Who Still Has a Lot of Good to Do'' (Indirectly Mentioned) *''Let's Just Finish the Dance'' *''I'll Tell You a Story'' *''There's Always a Loophole'' Season Two *''I'll Never Give Up Hope'' *''This Year Will Be Different'' (Disguise) *''You Remind Me of Someone I Used to Know'' (Disguise) *''Since When Do You Speak Japanese?'' (Disguise) *''Screw Endgame'' *''It Will All Be Painfully Clear Soon Enough'' *''This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent'' (Consciousness in Simulandon/Death) *''I Couldn't Have Done This Without You'' (Corpse) Name *'Ryan' is an English language name of Irish origin. The original meaning of the name is obscure, but popular sources suggest it could mean "little king" or "illustrious".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ryan_(given_name) *'Clarke' is an Anglo-Irish given name or surname that means "clerk".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clarke Trivia *In I'll Never Give Up Hope, it's revealed he was unsure if Hell existed or not. Gallery |-|Season One= LGC108-049-Ryan.png LGC108-131-Ryan-Triad Technician.png LGC108-133-Ryan-Triad Technician-Pit.png LGC108-134-Ryan.png LGC109-002-Seylah-Baby Landon-Photo-Ryan.png LGC109-004-Ryan.png LGC109-005-Ryan.png LGC109-007-Ryan.png LGC109-131-Ryan.png LGC109-134-Ryan.png LGC112-050-Ryan.png LGC112-067~Alaric-Ryan.png LGC112-073-Alaric-Ryan.png LGC112-074~Alaric-Ryan.png LGC112-077~Hope-Ryan.png LGC112-079~Alaric-Ryan.png LGC112-080~Alaric-Ryan.png LGC112-082~Alaric-Ryan.png LGC112-085-Alaric-Hope-Ryan.png LGC112-107-Ryan~Alaric.png LGC112-118-Alaric-Ryan.png LGC112-119-Alaric-Ryan.png LGC112-124~Alaric-Ryan.png LGC112-127~Alaric-Ryan.png LGC112-129-Ryan.png LGC112-146-Ryan.png LGC112-148-Ryan.png LGC114-001-Ryan.png LGC114-003-Ryan.png LGC114-146~Landon-Ryan.png LGC115-002-Veronica-Ryan.png LGC115-004-Ryan.png LGC115-008-Ryan.png LGC115-035-Ryan-Landon.png LGC115-036-Ryan.png LGC115-049-Ryan.png LGC115-058-Ryan-Landon.png LGC115-063-Ryan.png LGC115-069-Ryan-Landon.png LGC115-070-Ryan~Landon.png LGC115-073-Ryan.png LGC115-089-Ryan.png LGC115-091-Ryan.png LGC115-093~Landon-Ryan-Malivore.png LGC115-095-Ryan.png LGC115-113-Ryan.png LGC115-114-Ryan.png LGC115-116-Ryan-Malivore.png LGC115-117-Ryan-Landon.png LGC115-119-Ryan.png LGC115-135-Landon-Ryan.png LGC115-139-Triad Industries-Ryan.png LGC116-021-Ryan-Landon.png LGC116-046~Landon-Ryan.png LGC116-053-Ryan~Landon.png LGC116-060-Ryan.png LGC116-062~Landon-Ryan.png LGC116-063-Ryan-Landon.png LGC116-066-Ryan.png LGC116-125-Ryan.png LGC116-133~Hope-Ryan.png LGC116-135-Ryan~Hope.png LGC116-137-Ryan-Hope-Malivore.png |-|Season Two= LGC201-029-Ryan~Hope.png LGC201-031-Ryan~Hope.png LGC201-035-Ryan.png LGC201-048-Ryan.png LGC201-073-Hope-Ryan.png LGC201-074-Hope-Ryan.png LGC201-076-Ryan-Hope.png LGC201-077-Hope-Ryan.png LGC201-081~Hope-Ryan.png LGC201-085-Hope-Ryan.png LGC201-087~Hope-Ryan.png LGC201-118-Ryan.png LGC201-121-Ryan.png LGC201-122-Ryan.png LGC202-013-Professor Vardemus~Ryan~Dorian.png LGC202-014-Dorian-Professor Vardemus~Ryan.png LGC202-016-Professor Vardemus~Ryan.png LGC202-031-Professor Vardemus~Ryan.png LGC202-035-Professor Vardemus~Ryan.png LGC202-036-Professor Vardemus~Ryan.png LGC202-039-Landon-Professor Vardemus~Ryan.png LGC202-066-Professor Vardemus~Ryan.png LGC202-143-Professor Vardemus~Ryan~Josie.png LGC203-017-Professor Vardemus~Ryan.png LGC203-035-Landon-Josie-Professor Vardemus~Ryan-Maya-Hope.png LGC203-036-Landon-Josie-Professor Vardemus~Ryan-Maya-Hope.png LGC203-048-Professor Vardemus~Ryan.png LGC203-066-Professor Vardemus~Ryan.png LGC203-075~Alaric-Professor Vardemus~Ryan.png LGC203-101-Ethan-Professor Vardemus~Ryan.png LGC203-106~Josie-Professor Vardemus~Ryan.png LGC203-117-Professor Vardemus~Ryan-Alaric.png LGC203-139-Shunka-Professor Vardemus~Ryan.png LGC203-140-Professor Vardemus~Ryan.png LGC205-026-Professor Vardemus~Ryan-Josie~Alaric.png LGC205-130-Professor Vardemus~Ryan~Alaric.png LGC205-131-Professor Vardemus~Ryan.png LGC205-134-Professor Vardemus~Ryan.png LGC205-136~Professor Vardemus-Ryan.png LGC205-138-Ryan~The Keeper.png LGC205-139-Ryan-The Keeper.png LGC207-008-Professor Vardemus~Ryan.png LGC207-031-Professor Vardemus~Ryan.png LGC207-033-Trident-Professor Vardemus~Ryan.png LGC207-066~Josie-Professor Vardemus~Ryan.png LGC207-068-Josie-Professor Vardemus~Ryan.png LGC207-071-Josie-Trident-Professor Vardemus~Ryan.png LGC207-072~Josie-Professor Vardemus~Ryan.png LGC207-075-Trident-Ryan.png LGC207-095-Ryan.png LGC207-097-Trident-Ryan.png LGC207-099-Ryan.png LGC207-100-Trident-Ryan.png LGC207-102-Hope-Ryan.png LGC207-103~Hope-Ryan.png LGC207-104-Ryan.png LGC207-106-Ryan.png LGC207-110-Ryan.png LGC207-111-Ryan.png LGC207-113-Ryan.png LGC207-116-Ryan.png LGC207-119-Ryan.png LGC207-120-Simulandon-Ryan.png LGC207-122-Simulandon-Ryan-Hope.png LGC207-141-Ryan.png LGC207-143-Salvatore Crypt-Hooded Figure-Jogger-Ryan.png LGC208-002-Simulandon-Ryan's Consciousness.png LGC208-004-Simulandon-Ryan's Consciousness.png LGC208-032-Simulandon-Ryan's Consciousness.png LGC208-033-Simulandon-Ryan's Consciousness-Hope.png LGC208-042-Hope-Simulandon-Ryan's Consciousness.png LGC208-044-Hope-Simulandon-Ryan's Consciousness.png LGC208-045-Simulandon-Ryan's Consciousness~Hope.png LGC208-046-Simulandon-Ryan's Consciousness-Hope.png LGC208-048-Simulandon-Ryan's Consciousness~Hope.png LGC208-074~Hope-Simulandon-Ryan's Consciousness.png LGC208-109-Simulandon-Ryan's Consciousness.png LGC208-141~Hooded Figure-Simulandon-Ryan's Consciousness.png References See also Category:Characters Category:Legacies Characters Category:Legacies Season One Characters Category:Legacies Season Two Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased